This invention relates to a bicycle with a forward and backward pedaling system which drives a bicycle forward in either a forward or a backward pedaling.
Generally, bicycles which are widely used in transportation and exercises are driven by the pedaling action which is relayed on to a rear wheel and trigger the wheel roll forward.
However, since the conventional bicycles are designed to be driven only by a forward pedaling, they are physically more demanding to drive and do not provide a balanced exercise effect.
In other words, because the existing bicycles which are driven by the power generated by footing down the pedal require repeated motion of forward pedaling, cause stress and fatigue in legs and fail to provide a balanced exercise effect in muscles due to the one-directional muscle movement.
The uphill riding with an existing bicycle has been especially challenging because during which the rider has to pedal against one""s body weight, which is physically demanding and often causes an uncomfortable posture of pedaling, thus making the rider easily exhausted.
Besides, stopping in the middle of climbing a hill often leads the bicycle to fall after sliding back, or to roll down rapidly after losing control on pedaling, which can result in a serious accident.
The present invention is devised in order to solve the aforementioned problems of the existing bicycles. The object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle which can move forward by either pedaling in a forward or a backward direction, thus enabling an extended riding with reduced fatigue and allowing leg muscles to have a better balanced exercise effect.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the power load on a bicycle during the uphill riding by a backward pedaling and to prevent a bicycle from sliding back on stop.